This invention relates generally to warning devices and relates, more particularly, to warning devices for emitting an alarm in the form of an odorant.
There exists scent alarm devices for emitting an odorant, such as butyl mercaptan, into breathable air upon the occurrence of a predetermined event. Two such devices which are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,468,369 and 2,894,478 are concerned with stench warning systems utilizing a canister of stench which, when punctured by manually-actuated means, release the contents of the canister into the ventilation or compressed air system of a mine shaft. Another scent alarm device, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,923, utilizes a container of odoriferous fluid which is adapted to break and release its contents upon the exposure to excessive heat, such as may be generated in a fire.
A limitation associated with scent alarm devices such as those of the referenced patents relates to the inability to reuse the devices described therein without replenishing the supply of scent within the system. When, for example, the canister or container of stench is punctured or broken, all of the canister contents are released so that a new canister or container of stench must be installed within the system before the system can be reused.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved scent alarm device which may be reused many times without the need for re-installing a new odorant-filled canister or container after each use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is adapted to utilize a spray canister containing an odorant.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a device wherein the spray canister utilized therewith may possess a height within a broad range of heights.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which may be readily interfaced with a fire, smoke, heat or other alarm system for actuation of the device when the other system is actuated.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is particularly well-suited for use in a residence by individuals who are blind, deaf, or hard of hearing.
This invention resides in a scent alarm device comprising a spray canister of an odorant having a depressible release valve for release of canister contents upon the depression of the release valve and means for intermittently depressing the release valve upon the occurrence of a predetermined event so that canister contents are released into the surrounding atmosphere in an intermittent fashion.